Traditional television and internet-content-sponsoring advertising models rely upon presenting interruptive advertising to viewers, quite often to poorly-targeted audiences. Research has shown that ads presented in this format have little impact and that an ad presented outside of the context of a program it interrupts, has virtually no impact at all.
However, there is another form of television advertising known as Product Placement or contextual advertising where a product is shown in use within the storyline of a program, and this has been proven to be quite effective.
There is a need for a system for presenting an ad in a standalone or an interruptive fashion with the effectiveness of the Product Placement ad.